Esuna (ability)
.]] Esuna , also known as Heal, Remedy, and Clear , is a recurring spell in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. When cast on a character, it will remove most abnormal status effects. It can generally erase common ailments like Poison or Blind, which can also be removed by other spells like Poisona and Blindna, as well as less common status ailments that do not necessarily have their own removal spell. In some titles, Esuna has an upgrade called Esunaga. Appearances Final Fantasy II Esuna (Heal in the Famicom fan-translation version) is a White Magic spell that cures status effects that can otherwise last after battle. As the level of the spell increases, the more status effects it can cure and the higher the chance of success. At level 1, it can only remove Poison and Darkness. At level 2 and up, the spell will be able to remove Curse in addition to Poison and Darkness. Esuna will then be able to cure Amnesia at level 3, Toad at level 4, and Stone at level 5. Esuna can also be used on multiple targets, although the chance of success is reduced drastically if the spell's level is not high. Add one level to the above figures if the spell targets all allies except Darkness, which can still be cured at level 1. Any character can learn Esuna by having them use the Esuna Tome (called the Esuna Scroll in the Origins release). In addition to each of the statuses cured above, at level 7 and higher, Esuna also has the odd ability to remove KO from a target, reviving him/her with 1 HP. Final Fantasy III Esuna (also known as Heal) is a level 7 White Magic spell that can heal all status ailments affecting a party member with a 60% accuracy. It can be bought for 20,000 gil at Doga's Village or the Invincible. Final Fantasy IV Esuna (Heal in the SNES release )is a White Magic spell. Tellah knows the spell when he joins for the first time, while Paladin Cecil learns it at level 35, Rosa learns it at level 18, Porom at level 20, and child Rydia at level 10 (3D only). It has a casting time of 2, costs 20 MP to cast, and will never miss. It removes all statuses except for Berserk, which can only be removed via the spell in the Advance remake and the PSP version, and can be cast outside of battle while under Toad and Pig statuses. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Esuna returns as a White Magic spellCecil along with Rosa and Porom already known the spell. It removes all negative statuses: Poison, Blind, Silence, Pig, Mini, Toad, Petrify, Gradual Petrify, Confuse, Sleep, Paralysis, and Curse from one target. It costs 20 MP to cast. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Esuna costs 20 MP to cast and is learned by Cecil at level 24, Rosa at level 18, Ceodore at level 20, and Porom at level 20. Kain, Fusoya, White Mage, and Leonora all start with this spell. Final Fantasy V Esuna (Heal in the SNES and Esna in the PS port) is a Level 4 White Magic spell and costs 10 MP to cast. The party finds it in a pot in Karnak Castle, or it can be bought for 3,000 gil at either Lix, Regole, Castle of Bal, Quelb, or Castle Surgate. It is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. Esuna can be cast by Calofisteri and Carbuncle. Esuna cures Darkness, Poison, Mini, Toad, Petrify, Silence, Confuse, Paralyze, Sleep, and Old. Final Fantasy VI Esuna (Remedy in the SNES release) is a healing spell. Unicorn teaches it at a rate of x3, while Seraph (Seraphim in the SNES original) teaches it at a x4 rate, Alexander at a x15 rate, and Lakshmi at a x20 rate. It costs 15 MP to cast and is vulnerable to Runic. Esuna can be cast by Level 50 Magic, Level 80 Magic, Cherry, and Desert Hare. It removes Blind, Poison, Petrify, Silence, Confuse, Sap, Sleep, Slow, and Stop. Final Fantasy VII Esuna is the second level spell in the Heal Materia. It costs 15 MP to cast and cures Sleep, Poison, Sadness, Fury, Confuse, Silence, Frog, Small, Slow-numb, Petrify, Berserk, Paralyzed and Darkness. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Esuna costs 12 MP to cast and restores Zack of all negative status ailments. Esuna is not as useful as in others—three of the five status ailments Zack is vulnerable to, Stop, Stun and Silence, prevent him from casting Esuna at all until they wear off. Final Fantasy VIII Esuna can be drawn from select enemies. Another form of Esuna is a command ability Treatment. Learned from the Guardian Force Siren, it is usable even when the user is silenced and recovers some statuses the normal Esuna spell can't, such as Doom. Casting Esuna in battle increases compatibility with Carbuncle and Cerberus by 0.2, but lowers compatibility with Siren by 1.2, and with Diablos and Eden by 0.2. When Magic Booster is used in the 2013 PC re-release, the player's inventory gains 100 Esuna spells, among other basic spells. , Chimera, Droma, Edea , Gerogero, GIM47N, Grand Mantis, Helix, Iguion, Left Probe, Mesmerize, NORG, Oilboyle, Paratrooper, Propagator, Rinoa, Turtapod, Vysage Level 30-100: GIM52A | draw points = Balamb Garden - Library (never refills), Deling City Sewers, Deep Sea Research Center Steam Room, Great Plains of Galbadia | Refine = Supt Mag-RF: M-Stone Piece x1 = Esuna x5; Dragon Fang x1 = Esuna x20; Med Kit x1 = Esuna x100 | HP = +5 | Str = +0.06 | Vit = +0.36 | Mag = +0.12 | Spr = +0.36 | Spd = +0.03 | Eva = +0.02 | Hit = +0.03 | Luk = +0.10 | Elem-Atk = No effect | Elem-Def = No effect | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = Poison, Petrify, Darkness, Berserk, Slow, Silence, Sleep, Stop, Curse, Confuse: +0.20% }} Final Fantasy IX Eiko learns the White Magic spell Esuna late in the game. It can be learned from the Fairy Flute, Siren's Flute, Angel Flute, or the Rubber Suit. The spell can also be used by Beatrix. It costs 8 MP to cast and 80 AP to master. Esuna removes Sleep, Silence, Mini, Poison, Heat, Gradual Petrify, Freeze, Blind, and Confuse. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. Esuna can be cast by Kraken, Kraken (Crystal), Maliris, Maliris (Crystal), and Ozma. Final Fantasy X Esuna is a White Magic spell obtainable in Yuna's section of the basic Sphere Grid. It is one of the abilities she begins with; along with Cure. It costs 5 MP to use and can cure all negative status effects except Curse, Zombie, Doom, Power Break, Magic Break, Armor Break, and Mental Break. Sanctuary Keeper is the only enemy in the game capable of casting this spell. Final Fantasy X-2 Esuna is a White Magic spell learned for 20 AP for the White Mage, and costs 10 MP to cast. It removes all negative status effects. It can also be used via Lady Luck's Magic Reels by rolling two Staves. The Chocobo enemy in the Fiend Arena is the only enemy to cast the spell. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Esuna is an ability that can be used by any character when using the White Mage dressphere, it costs 4 MP to cast. It removes some harmful status effects, making the player not need to rely on items to do so. Final Fantasy XI Esuna, introduced in the April 2009 version update, is a spell that can be used to remove one detrimental status effect on all party members within an Area of Effect as long as the caster has that enfeebling effect as well. Esuna removes a status from the White Mage and the same status from all other party members within range. This effect is enhanced if Afflatus Misery is activated. It will allow Esuna to erase up to two status effects on the White Mage, and the other members of the party within range. Esuna cannot remove negative status ailments granted by songs. Esuna can also not remove status ailments that prevent the White Mage from casting, such as Silence or Petrification. This spell can be used after casting Sacrifice so that the caster can remove an enfeebling effect that they did not have prior to casting Sacrifice. Final Fantasy XII Esuna is a White Magick spell obtainable after the events at the Tomb of Raithwall. It requires the White Magick 4 license which costs 35 LP, and the spell costs 2,800 gil. It removes most status effects from a target, except Slow, Stop, Doom, Disease, Oil, HP Critical, X-Zone, Stone and KO. Esunaga is an upgrade of Esuna, which has the same effect but targets all party members. In the Zodiac versions, Esuna is a White Magick 7 License. It is 100 gil cheaper than in the original version and is bought in Eruyt Village, but costs 70 LP. Esuna can be used by the job classes White Mage, Knight, and Red Battlemage; though Knight must first obtain the Esper Mateus license and Red Battlemage with the Shemhazai license. Final Fantasy XIII Esuna is a spell used by the Medic, which requires two ATB segments to cast. It can remove any status ailment on a character with the exception of Doom, however it will only remove one status ailment per casting, with the most recently inflicted status ailment removed first. It is learned by advancing as a Medic and can be learned by everyone, though at different Crystarium stages; Lightning (stage 4), Vanille (stage 4), Hope (stage 5), Sazh (stage 7), Snow (stage 7) and Fang (stage 7). Final Fantasy XIII-2 Esuna works in the same way, but removes the two most recent ailments, instead of one. It has an upgraded version Esunada, which can only be learned by recruitable monsters, and it removes the most recent status ailment from the whole party. Final Fantasy XIV Esuna is a Conjurer spell available at level 18. The spell removes a single detrimental status effect from the select target. Esuna has an additional effect that has a 20% chance for the caster's next Esuna cast costing no MP. The spell can only be used by the Conjurer class and White Mage job. In addition, the Astrologian and Scholar jobs have spells that function similarly to Esuna called Exalted Detriment and Leeches. Due to the development team's desires to remove duplicated abilities for the Stormblood expansion, Esuna will now be a cross-role ability available at level 20 for all healer role classes and jobs. Final Fantasy Tactics Esuna is a spell learned by the White Mage job class. It costs 18 MP to use, cost 300 JP to learn, and has a speed of 34. It removes ailment status from targets within range including Petrify, Blind, Confusion, Silence, Berserk, Toad, Poison, Sleep, Immobilize, Disable. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Esuna is learned by the White Mage job class by equipping the Pure Staff. It takes 200 AP to master and costs 18 MP to cast. It has a range of 4 and a vertical reach of 2 and is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Esuna can be used by both the White Mage and Seer job classes. It takes 200 AP to learn and costs 12 MP to cast. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Clear Magicite can only be found in dungeons. Once a player finds it, they can cast it until they leave that dungeon. While it removes negative status effects, it can also remove positive ones like Haste. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Clear Magicite can be found in dungeons or purchased at the Magic Goods stand in Rebena Te Ra. Clear Magicite can only be used once, so players can carry from 5 to 99 Clear Magicite. Clear Pockets can be found or purchased from the Mog Mart so players can carry more. Besides removing negative status effects, it also restores a small amount of SP. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Clear is a level 1 protection spell, exclusive to the White Mage class, and caps at level 100. It removes negative statuses from an ally and can be used as often as needed. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Clear is one of the six basic spells available to all characters. It is cast with the turquoise icon, and may be piled with Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder to cast Barrier, Slow, and Haste, respectively. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Heal is found in Falls Basin and heals all status ailments. Phoebe and Kaeli can cast this spell. When cast on enemies, it can inflict Poison, Confuse, Sleep, Paralyze, or Petrify on a single enemy. Final Fantasy Adventure The Heal spell will restore normal condition immediately by removing the status Pois, Ston, or Dark. But it doesn't remove the Moog status. Obtained from Cibba in Wendel, costs 1 MP to cast. The Heal spell is bug. When the player cast the Heal spell, Sumo's DP is set to zero until the next time the player pauses the game. Final Fantasy Legend III Heal is a White Magic spell cures all status ailments. It cost 28 MP to use, and it can be bought for 8500 GP in Viper City (Future), Darius (Pureland) and Knaya (Pureland). Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Esuna appears a White Magic spell and costs 2 AP to cast. The spell can be given to any character by having an Esuna Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can be purchased for 1,500 gil in Guera, Urbeth, and Arbor all after darkness floods the world. Bravely Default Esuna is a level 3 White Magic and costs 8 MP to use. It cures the following status ailments on one target: poison, blind, silence, sleep, paralyze, dread, berserk, confuse, and charm. Bravely Second: End Layer Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Legends II Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Esuna is a White Magic ability with a Rarity of ☆☆☆. It removes all debuffs from one target, it can initially be used two times and it can be honed to Rank 5. It can be created using White Orb x5, Wind Orb x3, Holy Orb x3 and 5000 gil. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances Kingdom Hearts series Esuna is an advanced spell in , , and . When used, it removes all the negative statuses on the user. Heavenstrike Rivals Esuna is Rosa Farrell and Queen Rosa of Baron's ability. For 2 player turns, at the start of the player's turn, target unit removes Poison, Vulnerable, Stun and Immobilize from itself, with % chance to gain 2HP. Gallery FFII NES Esuna.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII Esuna PS.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Esuna All PS.png|Esuna cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII_Esuna_GBA.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FFII Esuna All GBA.png|Esuna cast on the party in Final Fantasy (GBA). FFII PSP Esuna.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFII PSP Esuna All.png|Esuna cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFIII NES Esuna.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Esuna.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV SNES Heal White.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIVEsuna.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Esuna.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FFIV_TAY_Esuna.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FFIV TAY iOS Esuna.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (mobile). FF4PSP Esuna.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Esuna-FFVA.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Esuna.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (mobile). EsunaFF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI Android Esuna.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (mobile). VIICC Esuna.jpg|''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFVIII Esuna.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Esuna.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX_Esuna.png|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Esuna.PNG|Final Fantasy X-2. FFXII Esuna.PNG|Final Fantasy XII. XIII vanille esuna.PNG|Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIV ARR Esuna.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Esuna.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Esuna.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Esuna.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Crystal_chronicle_clear.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. RoF Clear.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Clear.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FFMQ Heal.png|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. Heal (FFA) copy.jpg|Artwork in ''Final Fantasy Adventure. FFA Heal Magic.png|''Final Fantasy Adventure. FFLIII Heal.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FF4HoL_Esuna.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Bravely Default - Esuna.jpg|Bravely Default. FFD Esuna.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFFOO Esuna.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Esuna Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Esuna.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Esuna.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. BBS Esuna.png|''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Etymology In the Spanish versions Esuna is called Esna. Category:Final Fantasy II White Magic Category:Final Fantasy III White Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV White Magic Category:Final Fantasy V White Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Healing Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Final Fantasy VIII Restorative Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Healing Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII White Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Medic Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics White Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance White Magic Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift High Magick Category:Final Fantasy Mystic Quest White Magic Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Medic Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIV Spells Category:Bravely Default White Magic de:Medica ja:エスナ